Forsaken
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: What happens when Dean teaches a lady friend how to eat spaghetti? Rated M for adult content.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - I have another story for you, this time I'm unleashed on Dean once again, rather than my usual Castiel. The title for this one is taken from the Queen Of The Damned soundtrack, by David Draiman of Disturbed and Jonathan Davis from Korn. I hope you like!

_**FORSAKEN.**_

"How do you do that?" I asked Dean, in amazement, as he carefully twirled strands of spaghetti around the tines of his fork, so skillfully, it looked effortless, sensual almost.

"Do what?" Dean asked, innocently, placing the spaghetti laden fork in his mouth and chewing appreciatively, large green eyes closed to the world as he savoured the taste.

The guy didn't even get a drop of sauce on his chin. No doubt I would have been tempted to lick it off should he have done so. Dean was a guy designed to drive a guy wild - all trim body and large green eyes, plentiful pouty lips made for devouring and adorable freckles peppering the bridge of his nose.

"Eat spaghetti so neatly. I can't do it!" I said, pretending to pout at him.

"Skillful fingers sweetheart!" Dean said, wiggling said fingers at me.

I just about bit back the comment of *I'll just bet they are*

"C'mere, I'll show you!" he said, getting up to straddle long legs arounf me where I sat upon the floor.

He leant into me, wrapping steady arms around me and suddenly I no longer could concentrate on the damn spaghetti. Dean took my fork weilding hand in his much larger one, before he twirled and manipulated his fingers into securing some spaghetti strands of my own. He guided the fork to my mouth encouraging me to eat. I took the spaghetti, I still got drips on my chin, despite my best efforts.

Dean wiped the droplets off with his thumb,before licking his thumb delicately, while I watched.

"Here, you still have some on you!" he said, his voice deeper, before he leant in, laying soft lips on mine.

I closed my eyes, losing myself in that kiss, heart beating faster in my excitement, as I leant into him, responding to his touch, his kiss hungrily. I moaned in pleasure as Dean cupped a breast with one hand, rolling the nipple through the thin fabric of my top. I felt a rush of desire course through me, leaving me wet and helpless in his arms.

I set aside the plate of spaghetti, before turning around to straddle Dean settling down on him, feeling the press of his hard cock through his jeans.

Dean grinned up at me, before helping me out of my top and bra, running hot hands over my bare breasts gently. I leant into his touch, aching for him to fill me, tightening in response to the thought of him inside me.

I cried out as Dean lowered those luscious lips to surround a nipple, biting and sucking gently, while he rolled the other between his skilful fingers.

I laced fingers in his soft hair, as I moaned out his name, tightening even further in response to him. I reached down between us, unbuttoning Dean's flies. I wrapped a hand around his shaft and started stroking him gently.

He laid his head back on the sofa, moaning softly, lips half parted as I stroking him more firmly now. I loved the feel of him hard in my hand, loved the way he moaned, then cried out my name as he came for me.

He sat there for a time, breathing deeply, his eyes fluttering open, to stare at the ceiling, a slight smile touching his lips. I attempted to get up, intending to give him some room, some time to recover, but he gently placed both hands on my waist, restraining me with no real force or effort. The intention was clear.

I grinned suddenly, when Dean shifted under me, bringing me closer in to him and I went wiullingly. He reached down, pushing up my skirt around my waist, then pushing aside my panties. My breathing became more erratic as I looked down into those lovely green depths of his eyes and I bit my lip in anticipation of what was to come.

Dean guided himself into me, already hard and filling me more completely than I thought he would. I reacted to him, tightening around his shaft and he murmured out his pleasure at my response to him. He supported me easily as I thrust down upon him, lifting myself off almost all the way, before thrusting down hard again. I dialled up the pace, roughly thrusting myself onto him, breathing labored as his cock rubbed pleasurably over my clit. I held onto his shoulders for support, climax beginning to pool in my abdomen, the familiar tingling sensation radiating through me, down to my toes. I tried to hold on as long as I could, but finally, I broke, screaming his name, as I gave into waves of bliss, setting me alight as I orgasmed. A few seconds later and Dean came deep inside me, moaning out his own release as he did so, burying his face deep into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we sat there, comfortably, quietly, in each other's arms, before Dean suggested we take this up to the bedroom.

I acquiesced and let him physically carry me upstairs at his insistence, in his storng arms, one step at a time ...

THE END ...


End file.
